1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to amusement devices that are used to blow bubbles. More particularly, the present invention relates to bubble blowing devices that contain internal sources of air so that bubbles can be created without manual blowing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bubble blowing devices have been popular with children for many generations. In that time, bubble blowing devices have been created in countless designs and styles. As such, the prior art is replete with many different types of bubble blowing devices.
Bubble blowing devices typically have the same functioning elements. A reservoir is provided for holding soapy water. An annular structure is provided to dip into the soapy water. Once dipped in the soapy water, a soap film extends across the annular structure. A stream of air is then blown through the annual structure, thereby creating bubbles from the soap film.
Typically, a child provides a stream of air by physically blowing air through the annular structure. Such a technique is simple. However, young children often have difficulty directing a stream of air with their mouths. As such, manual bubble blowing becomes difficult, if not impossible for certain children. Furthermore, manually blowing bubbles causes children to bring the annular structure close to their faces. As the bubbles are manually blown, many of the bubbles prematurely pop. This often causes the soap film to splash into the eyes of the child. With some children, the soapy film irritates the eye and causes discomfort.
To eliminate the above mentioned problems, bubble blowing devices have been invented that have the ability to generate their own stream of air. Some of these prior art devices use battery operated fans to create the stream of air. Other prior art devices use a hand pump to generate the needed stream of air. Such devices, however, are expensive because of the numerous parts needed in the manufacture of such devices.
A need therefore exists for a bubble blowing device that provides its own stream of air, yet is very low in cost and simple to manufacture. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.